It is well known that both negative energy balance and muscle catabolism are consequences of physiological stress that often accompanies protein calorie malnutrition, strenuous physical exercise, physical trauma, burn injury, surgical trauma, malnutrition, maldigestion, malabsorption, hyperthyroidism, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, anorexia, cachexia, short bowel syndrome, old age and sepsis. It is also known that maintaining a positive metabolic energy balance can help to alleviate such problems and also has a sparing effect on muscle catabolism that occurs during strenuous physical exertion causing fatigue.
In order to properly combat the above symptoms it is essential that appropriate amounts of nutrients be available to supplant those which are utilized. For example, during periods of physiological stress, the body may burn large amounts of energy and may also be depleted of body fluids and minerals. Proper food energy (available calories), hydration and mineral bioavailability are essential to enable the body to maintain a proper balance in both intracellular and extracellular fluids and to also maintain proper enzymatic functioning, pH balance, osmotic pressure and the like. Therefore, in order to promote endurance and accomplish rehydration it is necessary, in addition to water, to provide a sustained source of energy and also a source of minerals which can be directed to proper cellular and/or tissue sites in the course of the rehydration process.
Currently, many types of endurance and rehydration formulas are marketed which are generally made up of different carbohydrates including corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, sucrose, fructose and maltodextrin. Additionally, many of these prior art formulas contain relatively insignificant quantities of magnesium and are generally high in sodium chloride content. Though these formulas are generally suitable as nutritional supplements, they possess certain inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. In this respect, these formulas typically do not contain a carbohydrate balance between readily assimilated simple sugars, for immediate utilization for energy and rehydration, and more complex carbohydrates for sustained endurance over a period of time. Moreover, these formulas do not contain appropriate bioavailable forms of minerals for intestinal absorption and transport for utilization as electrolytes, enzyme cofactors, and the like. Additionally, though many prior art formulas contain electrolytes, the electrolytes are not ratio proportioned so as to mimic the levels found in metabolically active cells. Further, the prior art formulas do not contain physiological significant levels of magnesium in bioavailable form. Further, most of these formulas do not contain anabolic nutrients such as vanadyl sulfate, alphaketoglutarate, and inosine. Though magnesium is essential to maximum endurance and many athletes are magnesium deficient, potent levels of magnesium are not included in the prior art formulas since such levels are in a form not readily assimilated by the body and usually cause diarrhea or other gastrointestinal disorders. The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with prior art endurance and rehydration formulas.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a formula or composition which contained a optimal balance of carbohydrates, bioavailable minerals and, optionally, specific anabolic nutrients. Importantly, the inclusion of sufficient levels of magnesium in bioavailable form without producing the aforementioned undesirable side effects would be of great advantage.